Supertale
by Adrian-2002
Summary: A Tale of monsters,demons,angels and a mystery shrouded in darkness and the grey,Two souls must find there place in this cruel world and must encounter strange and dangerous encounters,but they will do it together
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one-Beginning of a tale**

 **Fire...**

 **Hell fire everywhere**

 **A tale of demons,angels,beings beyond the gods themselves,And a mystery,so shrouded in darkness and the grey that it's impossible to see clearly without looking a bit closer.**

 **Bloodshed,Loss,And despair crashing throughout the world,Enough violence and horror that would make any human insane.**

 **But I'm getting ahead of myself**

 **My name is Adrian corona**

 **I'm umm...not exactly heh normal**

 **Yeah I know,it sounds like one of those cliche story's about a teenager suddenly becoming a chosen one**

 **But this isn't anything like that**

 **I don't believe in set paths or any of that**

 **But umm...yeah! My story,well OUR story heh**

 **Let us start from the beginning**

 **The beginning of something special**

A young man,seeming to be in his early twenty's,was walking down the streets of Los Angelas,He held a bright smile,seemingly enjoying the day

 **See that guy? That's me,solid six foot,Kinda scruffy looking,Messy hair,heh yeah,You can tell that I wasn't exactly one to care about my appearance all too much,probably should fix that**

I kicked some pavement,as I was smiling,admiring the clear sky's,the...ok maybe not SO clean air,and the warm and inviting sun,it's radiating heat beating on the ground below my black with a bright orange stripe crossed nike sneakers

[Dang,Kyu said I gotta meet some new people in this place,I swear every place I end up in I always gotta move and lose all my pals,The memory of them...why are they fading away?...] I thought to myself

I then saw a young girl,sitting on the park bench where I normally sat,I shrugged not really minding it as I sat on the opposite side of the bench,kicking my feet up and crossing my legs,I admired the blue sky's above,closing my eyes slowly just taking everything In

I then heard the woman say "O-oh sorry! I could move seats i was just thinkin of stuff heh" she said in a tone that seemed apologetic due to thinking she was bothering me

I opened one eye and looked to her

She was quite a beauty to look at,Short black hair,a little sparkle in her eyes,her light maple brown eyes,A slender yet lean body frame,she wore track shorts with a fluffy pink sweater which were long sleeve

[Wow,Well She seems nice,but it's too warm for a sweater huh? And with track shorts too?] I internally thought, not thinking much of her at first due to barley meeting her.

I made some hand gestures meaning it's ok for her to stay "It's alright,I was also just thinking on what a nice day it is today" I said

She smiled and sat back down "Yeah..it is a nice day" she said looking down a little

My eyes darted over to see hers looking down,a disappointed look stained her nice features of her face as I spoke up "Hey,is everything ok?" I said,my protective instincts being activated

She smiled,however it looked strained as she said "h-heh Umm...it's personal" she said not wanting to go into too much detail

I said "well...I don't wanna bother you,But" I smiled,my childlike grin brightening my smile up "Maybe we can talk about it,I can help if it's not too much to ask heh" I said scratching behind my head

[Dammit Adrian! You never had this much trouble talking to other people Why is this person making me feel...Shy] I thought to myself as families walked by our park to admire the scenic park,taking pictures of the various trees and birds.

She giggled,her bubbly voice snapping me out of my thought train. "Sure!",She smiled seeming to be relieved as she asked "Hey May I borrow your phone?" She asked.

I nodded "sure,what for?" I asked as I handed her my IPhone 7.

She said nothing as she seemed to type something down and handed it back to me "Let's catch up sometime" she smiled and giggled,as she walked off,disappearing into the crowd of people

I looked down onto my phone and saw a phone number that was in my contacts.

I was surprised,but I chuckled as I slicked some hair that stuck down back [Well,Got a girls phone number,hah! And Kyu thought I wouldn't have the balls to get one] I smiled before taking a deep breath and calming myself [Try not to text her too early,And don't make it a big deal you sound like a loser] I internally told myself before I suddenly realized that I was typing a message that said "Hey ^u^".

I facepalmed [Dude! Your trying to help her! Don't sound like some creep] I scolded myself before I heard the Ding of my phone and I looked and saw she left me a message. "hey!"

I smiled before I looked up to the clear sunny sky's and sighed a sigh of relief


	2. Chapter 2

**A few days later**

A few days later,I got to know this young lady.

Her name was Jasmine rosete,She was a Latina and lived with her family which consisted of her mom,her dad,and her Younger brother

She had a sister but she seemed to move away is what she told me

She was 20 years old,just a year younger then me.

I remember this day in particular as well.

 **I heard her laugh,it was that type of laugh you know? The type that makes you want the person to laugh forever,the type that brightens up your day even through darkness,the bubbly and happy voice mixed with that was like voice candy to me personally. however at the moment,I only saw her as a friend,but there was no mistake that she was special to me.**

I was then snapped out of it by her

"Hellllo? Earth to Adrian?" She said as she smirked,clearly messing with me.

We went to a diner this time,both done with our breakfast meals as the voices of the crowd of people in the diner echoed throughout the diner.

I didn't notice but I was staring out the window,looking on to the passing cars as I smiled while looking back to her.

"well,My heads in space right now so,I don't think I'm coming back to earth anytime soon" I said,smirking back just to mess with her as she giggled and playfully slapped my hand "Stop it! Haha...hey Adrian?" She said. her face went straight and she looked into my eyes with a dead serious look to her face.

I looked to her "Yeah jazz?" I said wondering what she wanted to say.

She sighed as she smiled "again thanks for taking me out,things are so stressful at the house my parents are always expecting me to work work work and it gets so tiring you know?" She said sighing as she rubbed her eye brows.

I smiled and I rubbed her shoulder to help soothe her down,"Well jazz,you just need to relax every now and again,Just see the world you know? Don't be so cooped up in your house ya gotta explore a little",I said enthusiastically as my smile brightened up my face, as it seemed to brighten hers as well as she smiled and pushed some hair back.

"Thanks again" she said smiling,her brightened smile also brightening up my mood as well.

I said "here,come with me,I wanna show you someone" I said as I stood up from my chair and payed for our food that we finished,the Diner now quiet as we left into the streets,the noise of cars and people's footsteps echoing throughout the outskirts of the city as i led jasmine to my home.

She saw the outside of it wasn't much to look at,An apartment that was two story's house and was entirely made of stone and wood,it seemed to be beaten down by the weather on top but overall seemed nice and inviting and at the very least sturdy.

I opened the wooden door,the creak of the door echoing throughout the interior of my house as I opened it and yelled "YO! Where are ya Kyu! Up and at em!" I yelled,my voice echoing the House.

Jasmine felt a gust of wind shoot at her as she covered her eyes and when she opened them again a young girl was there.

She has long and silky like brown hair that ran near her hips,her posture had one hip sticking out as a bright grin was on her dark green eyes brightening up once they saw a visitor. She wore a tank top and seemed to be a little heavy on the chest,However she wore long Pajama jeans that had clouds on them as she said in a very bubbly tone "Hey Dad!,who's the new girl?" She said and she gasped "Did you finally found a girlfriend?" She said excitedly as her eyes sparkled when she looked up to me.

A little sweat drop fell down my cheek as I nervously laughed "she's just a friend Kyu,Calm down" I said and jasmine heard a disappointed groan come from Kyu,before Kyu suddenly wrapped her in a bear hug and smiled "Welcome to our home! The names Kyu faraday and I'm so happy we met someone new!" She said encouragingly.

Jasmine chuckled,seemingly confused from all this as she thought [i didn't know he had a child,But why does she seem around his age?...] she thought confused as she said "Umm...is she your daughter?" She asked.

I laughed a little nervously,rubbing behind my head "She just calls me that sometimes,She's uhh...a close friend of mine" I said seemingly hiding something.

Jasmine chuckled and crossed her arms "Well,What do you guys wanna do?" She asked as she took a look all over the house.

I shrugged as I suggested "Well hey let's watch some tv" I said as I walked over to the couch and laid down nonchalantly.

Kyu bounced up high and landed up on the bed as she fiddled with her toes

Jasmine was confused by how high she jumped "..." she said nothing of it as she walked over to the couch and sat on the leather couch that was on the left of us,the crinkles forming when she sat down as I grabbed the remote and turnt on the Tv.

Suddenly,We hard blaring sounds of police sirens nearly shake the walls from how loud the TV was as I quickly lowered it down,an exasperated look on my face before I took a deep breath and sighed "Hahhh...Well that wasn't pleasant" I said hating that sudden loud noise when you forget to lower the TVs volume from last night.

Jasmine giggled from the surprised look of my face and Kyu just playfully smirked and rolled her eyes

We saw we were on the news channel,a male news anchor with his signature overdone shiny hair brightening up so much it was almost glaring to look at,he had a grim look on his face as he said " _Greetings,I am Tom Yagoba,Our top story tonight: The international Cult known as,The Awakened Klan of unstable's ,or known as A.K.U, attacked A Mall tonight_ "

I heard gasps from both sides of me,I had a surprised look on my face

[That name...why was that familiar?] I thought to myself

" _Three gunmen were drivin into the mall and were unloading what seemed to be Ak-47s into the rush hour of crowds,We have reports from the LAPD that,47 were killed and over 147 injured severely due to this horrific attack,This cult will stop at nothing for bloodshed it seems and they seem to be doing it for this figure known as "Aku"_

Jasmine seemed pissed off from these horrific acts these Gunmen have committed as Kyu seemed equally as pissed as she crossed her arms

As for me I just looked down,that name...it was so familiar...

 _we have no reports of this figure however we DO know that this figure is masterminding all of this,At what cost will we the American people,have to pay before we can get rid of this ou_ -"

I turnt off the TV not wanting to hear more and I was not met by any complaints from Kyu nor Jasmine

[Hey! So far this story will get more and more expanding as it goes along,leave some reviews if you guys want more and I'll try to update regularly!]


End file.
